livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Larissa Kondred(mfloyd3)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Cleric 4/Fighter 1 Level: 5 Experience: 10,000 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common Deity: The Sword Saints (Devotee: Lady Kamara) First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Abilities STR: 16 +0 (05 pts +2 racial) DEX: 00 +0 (00 pts) CON: 14 +0 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 15 +0 (05 pts +1 4th lvl) CHA: 14 +0 (05 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 53 = + CON (+8) + FC (04) + Toughness (04) (Cleric) [ 8*1 + CON (+2) + FC (00) + Toughness (01)] (Fighter) AC: 21 = + DEX (00) + Armor (10) + Shield (00) + Natural (+1, Amlt of Nat Arm) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 21 = + Armor (10) + Shield (00) + Natural (+1, Amulet of Nat Arm) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +00 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +4 = (+3) + Fighter (+1) CMB: 7 = (+4) + STR (+3) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (+4) + STR (+3) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +9 = (+4) + Fighter (+2) + CON (+2) + Cloak (+1) Reflex: +2 = (+1) + Fighter (00) + DEX (00) + Cloak (+1) Will: +7 = (+4) + Fighter (00) + WIS (+2) + Cloak (+1) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics MELEE ' +1 Greatsword ' Attack: '+9''' = + STR(3) + WF(1) + Magic(1) Damage: 2d6+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: pommel is hollow, contains scripture Cold Iron Earthbreaker: Attack: +7 = + STR(3) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 2d6+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Cold Iron Short Sword: Attack: +7 = + STR(3) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +7 = + STR(3) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2 RANGED Dagger (thrown): Attack: +4 = + DEX(0) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, 10' Range incr. Pilum: Attack: +4 = + DEX(0) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x2, 20' Range incr. Special: successful strike fouls a shield MW Composite Longbow, Attack: +5 = + DEX(0) + Misc(+1, MW) + Magic(0) +3 STR bow Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x3, 110' Range incr. Human Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric (+1 HP taken 4 times) Bonus Feat: +1 Feat at first level Skilled: +1 Skill Point/level Class Features Cleric 4 Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all simple weapons and light and medium armor and all shields except tower shields Aura: Lawful Good, moderate strength. A cleric of a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful deity has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity’s alignment. Domains: War and Heroism (a subdomain of Glory) Touch of Glory (Sp): You can cause your hand to shimmer with divine radiance, (Heroism 1st) allowing you to touch a creature as a standard action and give it a bonus equal to your cleric level on a single Charisma-based skill check or Charisma ability check. This ability lasts for 1 hour or until the creature touched elects to apply the bonus to a roll. You can use this ability to grant the bonus a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Granted Power: +2 to the DC for Undead to Save vs. Channel. (sub of Glory 1st) Battle Rage (Sp): You can touch a creature as a standard action to give (War 1st) it a bonus on melee damage rolls equal to 1/2 your cleric level for 1 round. You can do so a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier (5x). Channel Energy: Regardless of alignment, any cleric can release a wave of (Positive, 5x/day) energy by channeling the power of her faith through her holy (or unholy) symbol. This energy can be used to cause or heal damage, depending on the type of energy channeled and the creatures targeted. Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the cleric. The amount of damage dealt or healed is equal to 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every two cleric levels beyond 1st (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the cleric's level + the cleric's Charisma modifier. Creatures healed by channel energy cannot exceed their maximum hit point total—all excess healing is lost. A cleric may channel energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A cleric can choose whether or not to include herself in this effect. A cleric must be able to present her holy symbol to use this ability. Channeling at current level: Channel 2d6, DC 16 =(10 + 1/2 Cleric lvl + CHA +2 for Glory) for Undead to Save. Fighter 1 Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all simple and martial weapons and all armor and shields Bonus Feat: Bonus Combat Feat at first level Feats Selective Channel: When you channel energy, you can choose a number of (Human Bonus Feat) targets in the area up to your Charisma modifier. These targets are not affected by your channeled energy. Combat Casting: You get a +4 bonus on concentration checks made to cast (Level 1 Feat) a spell or use a spell-like ability when casting on the defensive or while grappled. Power Attack: You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack (Fighter Bonus Feat) rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. (Current: -2, +4/+6 2-h) Toughness: You gain +3 hit points. For every Hit Die you possess (Level 3 Feat) beyond 3, you gain an additional +1 hit point. If you have more than 3 Hit Dice, you gain +1 hit points whenever you gain a Hit Die (such as when you gain a level). Weapon Focus: Greatsword: You gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls (Level 5 Feat) you make using the selected weapon. Traits Capable (Perform: Oratory) (Generic): +1 to Perform(Oratory), and it is a class skill. Focused Mind (Magic): +2 Trait bonus on Concentration Checks Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 12 = + INT(0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (1, Human) (Cleric) 3 = + INT(0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (1, Human) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -5 0 0 0 -5 +0 Appraise 00 0 C 0 +0 Bluff +2 0 0 +2 +0 Climb +2 +1 +3 +3 -5 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 C 0 +0 Diplomacy +6 +1 +3 +2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -5 +0 Disguise +2 0 0 +2 +0 Escape Artist -5 0 0 0 -5 +0 Fly -5 0 0 0 -5 +0 Handle Animal 0 C +2 +0 Heal +6 +1 +3 +2 +0 Intimidate +6 +1 +3 +2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) +4 +1 +3 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +4 +1 +3 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +4 +1 +3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 C 0 +0 Perception +2 0 0 +2 +0 Perform (Oratory) +7 +1 +3 +2 +1 (Trait) Profession ( ) 0 C +2 +0 Ride -5 0 C 0 -5 +0 Sense Motive +6 +1 +3 +2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -5 +0 Spellcraft +7 +4 +3 0 +0 Stealth -5 0 0 0 -5 +0 Survival +6 +1 +3 +2 +0 Swim +2 +1 +3 +3 -5 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 +2 +0 Concentration Check Concentration: +8*=+4 (Level) +2 (WIS) +2 (Trait); *+4 when casting defensively (Feat) Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 All * D(Heroism): Shield of Faith * D(Heroism): Bless Weapon * D(Heroism): Heroism * D(War): Magic Weapon * D(War): Spiritual Weapon * D(War): Magic Vestment Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level (4) Level 01 (4+1) Level 02 (3+1) Level 03 * Detect Magic * Bless * Bull's Strength * Spell Name * Read Magic * Protection from Evil * Bull's Strength * Spell Name * Light * Detect Evil * Grace * Spell Name * Guidance * Divine Favor * D: Spiritual Weapon * Spell Name * D: Shield of Faith Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb +1 Full Plate 2650 gp 50 lb +1 Amulet of Natural Armor 2000 gp - lb +1 Greatsword, 2350 gp 8 lb -Silver Holy Symbol filigree 25 gp 1 lb on cross guard -Hollow pommel (contains 5 gp 0 lb scripture) Cold Iron Earthbreaker 80 gp 14 lb Short Sword 10 gp 2 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb 2 Pila 10 gp 8 lb MW Composite Longbow 700 gp 3 lb +3 Strength bonus Quiver & Arrows (20) 1 gp 3 lb 2 Flasks Alchemists Fire 40 gp 2 lb Silver Holy Symbol (separate) 25 gp 1 lb Iron Vial (on chain around neck) 0.1 gp 1 lb -Potion of Mage Armor (in vial) 50 gp Cloak of Resistance 1000 gp 1 lb Wand: Cure Light Wounds 750 gp 2 Scrolls: Lesser Restoration 300 gp Scroll: Remove Paralysis 150 gp Potion: Expeditious Retreat 50 gp Bladeguard (15 uses) 40 gp Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Flint & Steel 1 gp Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Winter Blanket 0.5 gp 3 lb 50' Silk Rope 10 gp 5 lb 5 days trail rations 2.5 gp 5 lb Cost of Living: Average 100 gp Total Weight: 121 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 w/MW Pack: 0-86 87-173 174-260 Finances PP: 00 GP: 146 SP: 8 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: M Gender: F Age: 32 Height: 6'1" Weight: 210 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Larissa is an imposing woman, almost always encountered in her armor and carrying her enormous greatsword. Her mail has gold trim, and she wears a white cloak, though it is cut in a different style than those of the Venzan Watch. She has a wide, expressive face and attractive features. Her blue eyes are intense, but not threatening, except when she is roused to anger. Demeanor: Larissa is a friendly, strikingly forthright woman whose faith is obvious without being intrusive. She adapts readily to any social situation, drinking cheap beer and telling dirty jokes as easily as discussing the court politics of the Landadel Baronies over fine wine. She has a tendency to try to take command in a crisis, but will fall in line if it is clear another is as well-positioned to lead. But, genial as she is, she has no patience for selfishness or cowardice. When good people are in need, it is her duty to respond, and it is just as surely the duty of those around her. She'll attempt to rouse them to action with inspiring words, but will view it as a sin should her fellows then fail to act. Background Larissa was the third daughter of a minor aristocrat in Rorn, and grew up watching her father preside over a small village and its environs. He was a good man, and worked tirelessly for his people. His joy at keeping them safe and prosperous was obvious, and inspired Larissa to join the Order of Kamara on her thirteenth birthday. The order was glad enough to have the strapping girl, and trained her in martial as well as priestly arts. When her training was complete, she was dispatched to a small village in the foothills of the Seithr Mountains, where she led the militia in combating Goblin raiders. Later, she was dispatched to foreign lands, to work in a large town along the Ouhm with orders to help it solidify its defenses and extend its ability to keep the peace along the river. This was a challenge, and Larissa was at first unable to make progress. The town's leaders did not trust her, and would not accept her advice. The burghers were prosperous enough, and saw no reason to risk lives or treasure to improve the lot of those who traveled the river. Seeing that this was a failure in their philosophy as much as their ambition, Larissa began to preach the word of the Sword Saints. Her training had made her an engaging speaker, and she began to develop a small following. The doctrine was particularly appealing to the martial members of the community, and a significant contingent of the city watch began to make devotions to the Sword Saints. The burghers saw nothing threatening in her teachings, as they stressed loyalty to the town, and so were taken aback when the town guardsmen began to ask why they were not permitted to take the fight to the brigands on the river. Eventually, regular patrols consisting of a mixture of guardsmen and volunteers were organized, making passage along that stretch of the river significantly safer. The Order was pleased with Larissa's work, and tasked her with a greater challenge still: Travel to Venza and win followers for the Sword Saints there. Rhat'matanis would one day challenge the Landadel Baronies again, and Rorn would need influence in the city to insure its powerful navy entered the war on the right side. Larissa has some reservations about the assignment, as it is overtly political and does not focus on the kind of community-organizing work that is the focus of her Order. But in her short time in Venza she has seen so much crime and misery, and so many failures of compassion among the city's aristocracy, that she has come to believe that Venza would benefit from the wisdom of the Sword Saints. She has begun a carefully low-key effort to win new followers for the Faith, a fact that makes the local leadership uncomfortable, and has decided to take up adventuring to raise her profile as well as funds to expand the local temple. Notes In keeping with the traditions of her order, the pommel of her sword holds a compartment, in which a small roll of parchment is concealed. The parchment has the text of key sections of the Book of Kamara written on it, though Larissa knows them by heart. Adventure Log Replacement character for the retired Garnet Sharnhearth starting at 5th level. XP Received: 10,000 XP Treasure Received: 10,500 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval Category:The Dunn Wright Inn